Embodiments herein relate to database management systems, and more specifically, to database management systems comprising stored procedures.
The capability to manage large data volumes and online transactional processing (OLTP), as well as online analytical processing (OLAP) queries to be performed on said data volumes, has become an important aspect for data warehouse design. Often, OLTP queries perform better on database tables of a particular structure that are unsuited for efficiently performing OLAP queries and vice versa. However, having diversity with respect to different kinds of database queries requiring different data structures creates efficiency problems for managing the large data volumes, OLTP, and OLAP queries.